battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 13
The thirteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan The fierce battle between Dan and Kajitsu continues, as Dan is cornered by the powerful Hououga. Summary The Horizon Ladder begins collapsing from Kajitsu's resonating power. Against Dan, Kajitsu brings out her most powerful spirit, The Providence Hououga, and begins her counterattack. Magisa manages to trap Yuuki with her hat and steal the Grand Core, but that too proves insufficient to restrain him. Mai and Zungurii attempt to destroy the control system, but they are captured by the soldiers. Dan is cornered completely by Kajitsu's combo. Yuuki also overwhelms Magisa and reclaims the Grand Core. However, Dan summons the resolve to continue to fight, and Zungurii, who has become inspired by Dan, manages to shake off the soldiers and break Mai and himself free. Yuuki triggers the activation of the Horizon Ladder. Kajitsu becomes increasingly distraught, as she recalls her past with Yuuki. Zungurii is cornered again, but is saved by Clackey, who has been saved by the Mimi village girls and is piloting the Violet. Together they destroy the control system which disrupts the restrains on the prisoners and allows them to turn the tables on the Otherworld King's soldiers. The destruction of the control system and Kajitsu's power, which is slipping out of control, cause the entire Horizon Ladder to begin collapsing and the battlefield to be engulfed in destruction. Because of this, the match is interrupted just as Dan is about to make the draw that would decide the victor. Yuuki saves Kajitsu and Magisa rescues Dan from the chaos. Standing before the ruins of the Horizon Ladder with the released prisoners, Dan and the others resolve to continue their quest against the ones who use Battle Spirits to wreck Grand Rolo. Featured Card The Providence Hououga is featured. Matches Dan vs. Kajitsu (Part 2) Turn 9 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu deploys the Nexus, The Storm Highland. Then she summons The Providence Hououga at LV1. Because of The Storm Highland, Cores move from the Void to Hououga and it Levels up to LV2. -Kajitsu attacks with Hououga. Dan takes a Life. 3 Lives remain. -At the End Step, Hououga is refreshed with the LV2 effect of The Fruit of Wise Tree. Turn 10 (Dan): -Dan summons Erimakilizard, Rokceratops and Goradon all at LV1. He brings Siegwurm to LV3. -Dan attacks with Balmung. Balmung has Clash thanks to Siegwurm's effect, so Hououga blocks. Balmung is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Erimakilizard. Kajitsu activates Blizzard Wall, which prevents her from taking any more damage. She takesa Life, and gains 2 Cores. 1 Life remains. Turn 11 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu brings Hououga up to LV2 and The Storm Highland to LV2. -Kajitsu attacks with Hououga. Dan takes a Life. 2 Lives remain. Because Dan's Life was diminished, Kajitsu moves a Core from the Reserve to the Void and Hououga refreshes. -Kajitsu attacks with Hououga. Dan takes a Life. 1 Life remain. Because Dan's Life was diminished, Kajitsu moves a Core from the Reserve to the Void and Hououga refreshes. -Kajitsu attacks with Hououga. Dan blocks with Siegfried. Hououga's Windstorm activates, exhausting Siegwurm, Rokceratops and Goradon. Siegfried's Awaken activates, moving all extra Cores from Siegwurm to it, so it goes up to LV3. Siegfried is still destroyed. With Siegfried's LV3 effect, Dan gains 1 Life from the Void and now has 2 Lives. -At the End Step, the LV2 effect of The Storm Highland moves Siegwurm, Rokceratops and Goradon to the bottom of Dan's deck, because they were exhausted with Windstorm. Also, Hououga is refreshed. Turn 12 (Dan): -This turn is not shown, but Dan does not appear to do anything. Turn 13 (Kajitsu): -Kajitsu summons Machfly at LV3. -Kajitsu attacks with Machfly. Dan takes a Life. 1 Life remains. -Kajitsu attacks with Hououga. Dan blocks with Erimakilizard, and it is destroyed. -At the End Step, Machfly and Hououga are refreshed. Turn 14 (Dan): -Dan activates Extra Draw, drawing 2 Lizardedge. He prepares to draw the last card, which, if it was also a spirit, would allow him to claim victory, but at that time Kajitsu's power slips out of control and the match is forcefully interrupted by the destruction of the battlefield. Winner: N/A Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-007: The RiseDragon Balmung SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm SD01-034: Extra Draw Green BS03-029: Machfly BS06-080: The Storm Highland BS06-081: The Fruit of Wise Tree BS06-X23: The Providence Hououga Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Kazan- Kenji Nomura Zungurii's Father- Yoshinori Sonobe Tandorii- Ayaka Yamashita Kintokii- Yuki Kodaira Soldier A- Ryou Sugisaki Soldier B- Takahiko Sakaguma Soldier C- Hiromu Miyazaki Soldier D- Masataka Sawada Main Staff Script: Tatsuo Higuchi Storyboard: Toru Kitahara Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Tomotsu Ikeda, Kenichi Taksae Ryousuke Kimiya Trivia Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan